<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how'd you break your arm? by sailorsatxrn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614648">how'd you break your arm?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsatxrn/pseuds/sailorsatxrn'>sailorsatxrn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/rp, 3 life rule, :'), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minecraft Mechanics, Not Beta Read, Suicide Attempt, aha ha, im putting off posting this bc idk how to write summaries someone help, kinda trash ngl, or write summaries, rated mature for heavy themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsatxrn/pseuds/sailorsatxrn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lava could be many things: a molten rock, a flowing river of liquid heat, and what had once seemed like a fiery, unforgiving lake of despair, had now become a boiling coffin, and tommy was slowly sinking into it.</p>
<p>  <em> "did you fall, or did you let go?" </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how'd you break your arm?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(dont ask me how tommy managed to survive for that long in the lava i dont know its for plot convenience!!!!!!)</p>
<p>but yeah i had this idea when the exile arc was still going on but i got really busy and by busy i mean not motivated in the slightest to do anything productive (:</p>
<p>this was also inspired by the 'did you fall, or did you let go?' scene from dear evan hansen, i used a little bit of dialogue from there as well!</p>
<p>also just wanted to say almost everything i write is crossposted on my tumblr (@saturnwritings) along with some in between things like my opinions on things like arcs and other stuff, but the best place to interact with me is on twitter (@SAIL0RSATXRN) :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lava licked at his skin, numbing him so much it felt like nothing more than a warm embrace. His lungs filled and he could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper, his whole body unfeeling. Lava; what had once seemed like a fiery, unforgiving lake of despair, had now become a boiling coffin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under the lava, he couldn’t hear the frantic footsteps on wooden planks or distressed screams or the clanking of glass bottles. What he could hear, though, was the sound of the lava above him splashing once, his desensitized skin barely registering the sudden current of the lava around him. Opening his eyes for what he thought would be the last time, Tommy saw a blob, a figure, either black and white or his eyes weren’t working from the lava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps if he were more receptive to touch, Tommy would have been more startled to feel a hand - gloved? - grab onto his elbow and pull him towards it. Perhaps he would have registered something circular being pushed against his lips instead of subconsciously swallowing the liquid that flowed down his tongue and then his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ultimately, it didn’t matter, because the next second his eyes were fluttering closed, and he was only able to catch snippets of the figure dragging him to the surface of the lava before his vision went dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy wished the bandages Ranboo was wrapping around his forearm would hide his embarrassment and shame instead of his fading scars. The bubble sounds of potions brewing caused Ranboo to be distracted and turn away. He came back and presented Tommy with what seemed like the hundredth sparkling, fuschia potion, a healing potion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The round bottle was raised to his face, but before he could be bottle-fed and lost more of his dignity, Tommy winced as he grabbed the bottle and downed the potion. The pleasant taste of sweet honeydew melon with a hint of bitter cherry flooded his senses before he immediately started feeling the strength return to his body as his mind cleared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shifting awkwardly from his spot on his battered cot, layed out sloppily and haphazardly against the draped wall of TNRET, he could almost feel Ranboo’s expecting stare burn a hole into his already injured head. Albeit still dizzy, sensing the awkwardness, Tommy stood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, thanks for helping me. That was a close call!” He plastered a playful smile on his face. Ranboo's eyes narrowed as his head tilted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… what happened, exactly?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drop of sweat falling down Tommy’s face was almost comical. Pausing for a second, as to not stumble on his words, Tommy gathered his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was in the nether, I was looking for blazes… for potions, and… I thought I could speedbridge over the lava,” Tommy thought that was pretty believable. He turned away from Ranboo and occupied himself by rummaging through the contents of the chest at the foot of his cot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Useless. Pathetic. No one cares about you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, Tommy knew that that wasn’t true. Ranboo saved him, which means he cared about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Or he acted on instinct upon seeing someone dying in lava. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all the time Tommy had been in exile, he had tried time and time again to tune out the voices in his head, the intrusive thoughts, to no avail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s all?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Tommy’s heart was beating so loudly it hurt his ears. Ranboo cocked an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just slipped?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I mean, yeah, I slipped. I tried to, like, grab onto the bridge, but my hands got all sweaty and shit, ‘cause it’s so hot in the nether, so I just… fell?” Tommy was scrambling, he tried to not make it so obvious, but his hesitant and unsure tone betrayed him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just thought, you know, you're on your last life, ‘thought you would’ve been more careful.” God, Tommy hated how composed and calculated Ranboo sounded, completely juxtaposing his nervous blunders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy wasn’t an idiot, he was almost certain Ranboo knew what had happened, but he didn’t want to deal with embarrassment that came with admitting it. Giving up was weak, and Tommy would do anything to make people think he was Not A Pussy. His whole life he had created an image of confidence and strength and energy, willingly confessing he had gotten to a point so low he was ready to give up, to end it all, would compromise his facade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just really in a hurry, is all.” Tommy heard the other hum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo turned back to the brewing stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...The fortress was in the other direction, there was a sign.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy froze. The unsettling feeling of anxiety welled up in his stomach. His hands started to shake, but he used his shaky hands to push himself up from the cot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You can’t even kill yourself without fucking up. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood and quietly muttered, “I didn't see the sign.” He hurriedly started to make his way out of the tent when he was stopped. Ranboo caught Tommy’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you fall into the lava, Tommy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I slipped-” Tommy got cut off before he could defend himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Is that what happened?” Ranboo’s voice started to raise, his tone having the slightest hint of impatience, like a parent waiting and being fed up with their child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it was. I slipped and then I lost my grip and then I just… I fell so…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo grabbed both of Tommy’s shoulders and spun him around, his eyebrows were furrowed, and his red and green eyes glowed as they searched Tommy’s eyes. His grip tightened as he seemed to look for the right words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you fall, Tommy? Or did you let go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy felt his body become paralyzed as he tried to take a shaky breath. He snapped and pulled away from Ranboo’s grip to wrap his arms around himself and look away defensively. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me,” Ranboo sighed, yet desperation creeped in his voice, “You know, just because… you tried to kill yourself, doesn’t mean I think anything less of you. It won’t… make me think of you any different or think that you’re weak or anything.” It was almost scary how Ranboo knew exactly what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, you were alone, and for so long,” he paused, “I’m sorry that I didn’t visit more often. Every time I came you always looked like you had everything together and, and I know that isn’t a good reason, and I was worried about you, but, yeah, there isn’t really any excuse for not visiting you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo dropped a comforting hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “I think… that you’ve handled this situation really well. I mean, anyone would get messed up in some way if they were in, like, isolation for that long. I think you’re really strong for holding up as long as you have.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood in silence for a while, barely even noticing the sun setting, it was almost dark. Tommy bit the inside of his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I let go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha poggers anyway follow my twitter @SAIL0RSATXRN 👍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>